Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Everdawn
by varsaigen
Summary: Kaden awakes in the world with no memories of who he is. But, with help from a local Eevee, he will have a chance to forge a new life.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Soul

**Rewritten thanks to the helpful critique of ScytheRider. Thanks for helping me improve my storytelling! :D**

Darkness. That was all he saw. Pure darkness, complete in both mind and essence. He was vaguely aware of something. The breeze? Perhaps, but it felt wonderful, calming, gentle…

He could see something. Something rising from the darkness ahead. Coming closer, getting bigger. As it enveloped him whole, he could see. A myriad of blues and blacks swirled about him, taking their places, towering above him. _'Why is everything a blur?'_ And just as he thought this, the darkness faded in once more.

Darkness surrounded him, as he listened to, and felt the gentle breeze. It was warm, and something made him feel at ease, in perfect peace, never wanting to leave. A snap to his left caught his attention, possibly a stick, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not budge. His blurred mind struggled to think, as his heartbeat quickened.

_Thump tha-thump tha-thump_, the sound of something quickly approaching. "Hey! Are you ok?" A voice sounded to his left. '_What was it?'_ A pause, as the warm breeze swept over him. "What to do…" The voice muttered, worry was evident, but the voice was gentle, serene, but still worried.

Something poked him. As colors of yellow and blue spun in front of him, closing in on him, he questioned himself, _'What is it? What's touching me?'_

As he opened his eyes, he let the colors come to a stop, and focus. He was poked again, and groaned. The voice gasped, withdrawing quickly. With the colors focusing, he could finally see where he was. Struggling to pick up his head, he viewed his surroundings. Massive pillars of brown, topped with green surrounded him, whistling, rushing with the breeze. He was on something soft, something green and gentle, like the voice had been. And as he looked ahead, he saw it drop off, sloping downwards. As his eyes widened in awe, he watched as a massive expanse of gold swept, curving with the breeze. As his mind caught up, he realized what he was looking at. The prairie below stood tall and proud against the wind, returning to their positions as it died down. The breeze was cool, as he noticed the towering trees now shading him, the sun having left him in their care, away from the heat. Across the plains, mountains rose, being rather close, if he could gauge correctly.

As he stared at the view, he changed his gaze to look for the source of the voice. To his right were bushes, as were behind him. As he looked left however, his vision was obscured by brown. He blinked, confused as to what it was. "Hello." It spoke. "Are you ok? I was worried you were dead." It blinked at him, gazing at him with its kind, youthful brown eyes. He could feel his face change, giving the brown thing a questioning look.

It paused, but seemed to catch on. "Ah. I'm Natalie." She waited for him to rise, weariness apparent upon his form. "What's your name?" She asked kindly.

He blinked at her, as he tried to recall. "Uh, I… think it's Kaden." At this, she giggled, covering her mouth with a paw. His ears went back, hurt by her perceived insult. She noticed this, and withdrew her paw, bringing it back to the ground, and smiled at him. "Sorry. It's just a funny name, that's all." His ears flattened more so, and her smiled faded. "Sorry." She said, as she realized the insult and hurt she had inflicted. Her ears, now crooked, added to the apology, as she diverted her gaze from him, and upon the open prairie.

The summer wind rustled her fur, Kaden noticed, as he replaced his insulted thoughts with curiosity. She had long ears, and was covered in brown fur. Her body had evident curves beneath the soft fur, and a bushy, well kept tail. Around her neck, however, was a mane of white, hanging there in the air. And, as the summer wind blew past them, he was entranced by her fur drifting with the wind, every bit as gentle and calm as its owner. As he opened him mouth to ask a question, he realized she had been watching him, and quickly diverted his gaze, causing her to giggle once more.

As he looked across the prairie, he soon looked back at her, and asked his question. "What are you?" This caught her off guard, as she stood there, shocked at his question. Confusion was worn into his face, as his ears slanted at different angles. Stuttering, she tried to bring her head back on track. Finally, she did so, and in a calm, kind, but confused manner, responded. "I'm an eevee… like you. How do you not know what you are?"

Now it was his turn to be caught off guard, as he looked himself over. Sure enough, brown fur, a bushy tail, and a silky white mane. 'That would explain why I had trouble getting up.' He continued to examine his form, pulling his paws through his fur. He did not respond, but instead continued to explore his body, turning his head every which way, feeling his ears move, his tail, his fur in the wind, and his paws. The ground felt strange, as his pads pushed into the dirt. Flexing his paws, he could see the tips of many sharp, white claws, and amused himself with bringing them in and out.

Natalie was growing tired of this, and brought her paw upon his ear, batting it to catch his attention. "Come on now. You're boring me." She spoke playfully. "How about we run around and play?" She got in a pose to pounce, but moved towards the edge of the hill. "Last one down is a rotten eggsecute!" She yelled as she bolted down the hill happily. Startled by her willingness to play, he pursued on wobbly legs. He had no clue how to walk, much less run, on four legs, but stumbled down the hill towards her. Her offer still standing, he was determined to catch up, and soon had figured out his leg muscles, and soon had a pattern going.

Natalie was in the golden grass, watching his progress down the hill. He had started off horribly, as if he was just learning how to walk. She felt bad for leaving him behind like that in his condition, and started towards him, stopping as she saw him correct himself, now running down the hill with clumsy maneuvering. She smiled as he reached the golden grass, leaping in with all his might.

Ducking down, Natalie began to sneak towards her target. With quiet paws, and a barrage of noise from Kaden, she dropped to the ground, carefully navigating through the grass, noting the gusts of wind, and his position. Laying her ears flat against her head, she prepared her body to pounce upon her unsuspecting prey. "Natalie?" He called. No response would come from her, as to reveal her location. "Natalie?" He called again, receiving no response, he called, panic in his voice, "Natalie! Natalie!? Nata-" His cry of surprise shattered his need for worry, as he was pinned on the ground, Natalie standing above him. "Gotcha!" she smiled wryly.

His ears were to the sides, the look of abandonment and fear upon his face. Noticing this, Natalie pulled off, allowing him to get back up. Recovering from his fall, Kaden picked himself up, shaking debris from his fur. He kept his body low, however, feeling the momentary loneliness during her disappearance. The playful mood gone, Natalie's ears drooped. "So… where are you from? I haven't seen you around before…" She asked, sitting herself upon the ground.

Surrounded by golden grass, Kaden kept his head low, the panic still leaving him. Sitting himself down in turn, he looked off to the side, staring at nowhere in particular. "I don't know…" He said hesitantly.

"Family? Friends? Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, pressuring him with questions. His ears drooping lower, he bowed his head in sorrowful defeat. "I… I don't know…" Natalie's eyes widened. _'Had he lost his memories? How horrible!'_ She thought as she tried to comprehend what it would be like to not remember anything but one's name. Looking up at the sky, she marked the sun's position in her mind. "How about we go to town? I can show you around, and you can stay at my place…" She offered.

Raising his head a bit, his gloomy eyes thanked her, while he was on the verge of tears. As they stood up and began to walk through the grass, Natalie leading the way, she started telling him about the town and their activities, in a hope of cheering him up.

"And here we are, Silver Spring Village." They stood before the town, as Kaden, his sorrow drowned in awe at the sight of the town, eyed every detail, curious as to what each thing did. Following Natalie, Kaden lost himself to the endless list of stores and occupants of the town. It was overwhelming for him, seeing so many new creatures, and objects. Some things he recognized, like specific berries and foods.

As they passed through the town square, Kaden could see a vast building built into the small mountain bordering the town. Windows plastered the side, while the white walls of the structure merged into the very mountain itself. Natalie, catching his staring at the structure, chimed in, "That's the Guild. They are organized peacekeepers. They protect us, and explore new areas across the region. They are really strong, and well supported. Their funding is massive. There are similar Guilds set up across the region. The network of Guilds coexist, though there are some feuds between some of them. Each one has a leader, and their own set of rules. This one accepts newcomers, but can be strict. I've only been in there a few times, as my parents were members. It's really amazing inside…" She drifted off, reflecting upon the wonders of the internal structure. Kaden simply stood in awe of such a concept. Teams traveling across the region, exploring new areas… it was mind boggling.

A bat to the ear brought his attention to Natalie, as she signaled for him to follow. "Come one, I'll take you to my place." A smile across her face. _'She seems happy…'_ Kaden thought, as he was led to the edge of town. Taking a path off the road, he followed her into the forest. He was still having trouble walking, but had gotten the gist of it. Several creatures in town had seen his limping to unused legs, perhaps thinking it a physical disorder, or a badly healed injury. None the less, he had gotten a lot of staring, and was glad he was away from town. Turning his eyes to the trees, he saw strange green and yellow worms walking up trees, and the occasional purple rat run through the grass or root. It had been getting dark, when they reached her home. A den, carefully carved beneath a vast boulder. The area around it was trimmed and lacking of trees. Following the eevee in, he saw nothing but darkness. But this changed as she brought a torch to him, standing against a stone-carved wall, and slipping the torch into a square hole. A standing segment of wall lined the den, above their reach. Kaden jumped back, startled as he saw the fire burst to life, running along the wall itself. "It's oil." She said, putting the torch back in its allotted spot, "When I put the torch into the slot, the oil that has accumulated lights, bringing the fire to light the rest. Don't worry though, it's too high to burn yourself on. My father came up with the idea." She became reflective, a smile upon her face. "You would have liked him. He came up with so many neat ideas." She sighed happily, before heading down the tunnel once more.

Warily, Kaden followed, giving a careful, untrusting glare to the fire running along the upper wall. Going down the tunnel, Kaden examined the walls. They were smooth, very well carved and maintained, and the fire lit the hall, despite its design. As he reached the end of the hall, he heard the sound of another line of fire being lit. Here, it was a circular room, as well carved as the hallway had been. A sound of stone against stone was heard, as Kaden spied Natalie pulling a cord. As the stone was lifted, the fire rushed through, shooting into another room out of sight.

Natalie smiled, leading him into the next lit room. This room was friendly to the eyes, with a painting of an eevee, umbreon, and a vaporeon, likely her family. Accompanying the painting were pillows, set across the room in a circle. With an intricate rug beneath them, they crossed the room, pulling a corded stone to light the next room.

Kaden had the opportunity of viewing the next room's lighting, and watched the fire run along the room. It seemed endless, running the length of the black room, before ramming into a corner and shooting off in another direction. As the fire grew in their tracks, the room lit up, slowly warming the air with the multitude of flaming tracks. A vast hall stood before them, with a sturdy stone table set firmly in the middle, equaling the vastness of the room.

Here, intricate patterns were carved into the walls, having no particular design. The table itself was carefully carved, showing the layout of the region in great detail. With the ends of the table being vast oceans, the middle was a series of forests, towns, and what was labeled as Mystery Dungeons.

He hadn't noticed Natalie's disappearance, until she walked in, holding a tray in her mouth. Upon this tray sat berries. Setting it down, she got up on a bench, and sat beside Kaden. "It's a map of the region. It shows all the towns, and geographical features imaginable. It even shows the locations of Mystery Dungeons, though it hasn't been updated since it was made. Essentially, it's a giant map. My parents' teams would have dinner while they planned their missions." She sighed briefly, before continuing, "My daddy had this entire place built as a base for his team. My mother's too, once the two teams merged. But after they died…" She seemed saddened, as was logical when talking about the death of family, "the teams left, leaving it all to me. It used to be full of laughter and happiness… I… don't get many visitors anymore, so I have no need for the table… but if you want to stay here, there's more than enough room and supplies for you." She had impaled a claw into a Lum berry, sticking it into her mouth as she recalled memories, waiting for Kaden's answer.

Following suit, Kaden impaled a berry and ate it. It was a sweet berry, the sugar noticeable in its meat and juices. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do, he had no clue who his family was. But, if he were to find out, he would begin by having a home. "Yes. I'd be happy to stay with you." He smiled weakly, as she turned her head, oddly stunned, by the obvious answer, turning her head back towards the platter, she gently smiled. "Thank you." The vast hall remained dim, but bright enough to see. Despite the light, it was easy to tell that Natalie was lonely, as the place showed the lack of upkeep and visitors for what appeared to be ages.

The platter had been cleared, and put away, and the two discussed the town, although Kaden essentially listened to Natalie's rambling of adventure and stories her parents would tell her; stories of taking out crime lords and saving villagers, escort missions and priceless artifacts. Kaden listened, intrigued by the tales, entranced as he visualized different members of the teams as they went through their missions or spent time in the base they now occupied.

Enthralled by the tales of wondrous adventure, Kaden cut in. "Natalie?" After a few attempts, he finally got her to end the storytelling. He was nervous as he began. "Natalie? What… What would you say to forming a Rescue Team?"

She looked up, eyes wide open, star-struck by the question. "R-really?" Her mouth was agape, as she stared at him. His smile grew if only slightly, as he continued, "From what you tell me, you are really excited by it. So, why only be able to tell the stories of others, when you can tell stories of your own adventures?" His smile widened. There was the slightest bit of unease in his voice. But as she stared at him, her mouth open, she returned to her look of peaceful thanks, and accepted. "Yes. That would be great." A smile crept across her face, but was interrupted by the howling of the wind through the tunnel. Leaping off the bench faster than Kaden could blink, Natalie bolted down the hallway, towards the entrance.

A loud boom, drawn out and slow, echoed through the hallways and into the room. Startled by the sudden noise, he fell off the bench and onto the floor. Cowering under the lip of the table, he looked all around for whatever threat it may be been from. Finding nothing, he curled up tightly, his eyes forced shut, wishing his fears away.

Left alone in the vast room, Kaden had curled up, pulling as close as possible to himself. With the fire cutting through the darkness, he felt alone, and wished that Natalie would return.

He tried not to focus on the vast, empty room, and the shadows strewn everywhere. He could imagine it though, creatures within the shadows, like he had seen earlier in the town. He couldn't keep his mind off them, as it wandered freely into nightmarish forms and possible ends for him. He pulled himself ever tighter, trying with all his might to make the images go away.

Hearing her voice caused his ears to perk up. "Hey," She whispered in his ear, "You awake?" He looked up at her worriedly. "If you're that tired, I'll show you to your room." She smiled kindly, as she left to light a shadowed hallway across the room. He followed quietly, not speaking a word as he kept close to her.

Being around her was comforting to him, compared to the loneliness he had just felt. It may have only been a short time, but it had felt longer to him. Looking behind him, he could still see the shadows mocking him in the other room. They followed him through this hallway as well, scarring the walls with their flickering essence, causing him to tense up, imagining strange, shadowy hands reach out to grab him, to draw him into their shadowy forms.

Natalie stopped, "Here we are." Pushing a door open, and pulling a cord to allow the same fire to flow into the room. It was bland. A cube-shaped room, with a bed of straw in the corner, with hooks carved into the walls, empty bags hung there, along with some candles set up around the room's carved ledges. The air was stranger, with the smell of avian permeating it.

Stepping carefully into the room, he looked around. It evidently held a bird in its time, but appeared to have been transformed for other purposes, if the ledges of medicine were any clue. Putting a paw on the bed, he withdrew it quickly. It was strange to the touch, as he put his paw upon it again. It was similar to the grass they had been in earlier, but dry, and messy, as if it hadn't been organized after a long time.

Climbing into the yellowed bed, he sought for a comfortable position. Finally settling down, Natalie called his attention, "If there is anything you need, I'm right across the hall" She smiled, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, stones were all dropped on the edges of the room, squashing the flames, and plunging him into darkness.

Pure darkness was something new to him, as he stared, wide-eyed at the unseen room. Ears folding back, his heart raced. What if the monsters would get him? What would he do? How could he fight? He was vulnerable. These thoughts shot through his mind, leading him to standing up, and quickly making his way across the room.

The feeling of face and rock don't mix well, he realized, as he collided with the door. The door didn't budge. It did not allow him access to the hallway. With a paw to his face, and fear on his mind, he blindly searched the door. Scratching in between the wall and door failed, as he soon realized the existence of a grip carved into the door. Pulling on the edge of the grip, he slid the door open if just a bit.

'It's light!' He realized, as he forced the gap wider. The hallway was still lit, the flames peeking through the slits of the fallen stone blocks. Moving quickly to the other side, he nervously looked down the dim hallways, and nudged Natalie's door open.

She was in the corner, her ears perked up, an eye open to see what the intrusion was. Picking up her head as she recognized the eevee that crouched in the doorway, and asked, "What's wrong?"

At this, Kaden dropped his head lower, his ears now dipped to the ground, "I'm… scared." He muttered.

She caught this, and shifted a bit, patting a part of the bed. "Well then, why don't you sleep here tonight?" Watching him slink over carefully, the tiniest line of light seeping through the door, she repositioned herself better, letting him slip in with her.

Now, stomach to his back, she laid a paw upon his curled up form, easing his tension. He burrowed his back into her more, begging to be comforted as he dropped to sleep. Laying her head behind his, she smiled faintly, in remembrance, of all those nights long gone, where she would sleep with her family, the warmth shared between them all, and the sense of protection she had felt. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunlit Marvels

Sunlight streamed into his face, causing him to stir. Opening his eyes, he immediately shut them as his senses were barraged with light. Letting his eyes adjust over the next few minutes, he examined the wall opposite him. It was a wall, like any other, but had sunlight spread across its face.

'Sunlight…' He gazed at it in drowsy awe. 'But aren't we underground?' He shifted, hearing a quiet groan behind him; he stopped, turning his attention to the source. Natalie lay there, still sleeping, her face content, relaxed, peaceful.

He pulled himself up the rest of the way, watching as she rolled into the spot he had been, soaking in the warmth from the bed. She sighed happily in her sleep, a smile creeping across her face. He felt his body retaliate to move, as he attempted to quietly head for the door of the room. Leaning forwards, he let his back legs straighten behind him, clipping the ground. Feeling the tense muscles loosen, he repeated the process with the rest of his body before ruffling his fur and carefully moving through the crack in the door.

He looked around him. The hall was filled with the morning light. The fires were out, and the cool morning air drifted from somewhere in the vast subterranean structure. Wandering down the hall the way he had come the night before, he entered the vast dining chamber. From the sealed room, light emanated through the parts bringing the ceiling and walls together. "How? How could sunlight move into a stone room? There are no windows…" He admired the massive amount of sunlight gleaming off of the intricate designs of the well-carved walls.

On the table, shadows brought the map to life, as they swarmed the indentations on the table. He leaned in to view the delicate details of the map. Dust had gathered in the places between important locations such as mountains and towns, even forests. _'It would take forever to clean'_ he thought, as he returned his gaze to the enlightening sunlight.

"Well, it seems like someone has gotten to a bright start." His head snapped to his right, as he saw Natalie's entrance to the room. She walked in gracefully, "Good morning." She smiled. He smiled back, "Morning." and pulled off the table. She nodded, and began to walk away, to another door, "I'll go get us some breakfast." Curious, Kaden leapt off the bench, following after her.

They had walked towards the entrance, where the surface tunnel lead off, and took their turn through the other door. They had entered a short hallway, with a single door at the end. Moving through this, Kaden released a breath in amazement. A vast kitchen lay before him, complete with cooking stations, shelves fully stocked with basic ingredients to a proper meal, and metallic surfaced stoves. The majority hadn't been used in a while, and Kaden could see the interior of the stoves. A gridded pan-like surface with a metallic pipe lay under the top of the stove. From what he had seen of this place so far, his guess was that a fire was sent to light the individual cells of the stove, thus heating the surface.

The closing of cupboards pulled his attention back to breakfast, as Natalie pulled out a fresh bowl of berries, and spilled it onto a tray, placing the bowl back into the cupboard. Feeling like he should help, Kaden awkwardly took the tray in his mouth, trying to keep it level with his teeth. It was a hard task as they made their way back, but finally, Natalie provided assistance, taking part of the tray in her mouth, as they both carried the tray to the dining chamber.

---

"It's amazing." Kaden stated, as the two ate their berries, looking up at the morning sun, now stronger as the sun rose higher to the sky. She agreed, plucking an Oran berry off the platter. "How did the sunlight manage to pass through the rock? There are no windows…?" He questioned. Some of the terminology had returned to him, very much a relief for him, as having no memory was bad enough.

She giggled, before answering his question with a wide smile, "It's daddy's work. He designed this whole place. And the town offered to help construct it as my parents were leaders of two of the best teams in the Guild. Every surface was carefully carved, rivaling the Guild. The sunlight is actually a network of tunnels carved through the stone." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Each tunnel reflects the light in different angles, until it comes to an end, where the light passes through a tiny window. Well, that's what daddy said, anyway." She looked upon the sunlight again, content at staring peacefully into its warm glow.

Kaden blinked at her, letting it soak in, before looking once more at the sunlight channeled from the surface above. A smile crept its way across his face as he looked once more at the sunlight. How warm and inviting it seemed, as it spread across the walls around them.

His eyes caught sight of the snuffed torches, and he shared his thoughts on the magically clean air. She laughed, shaking her head slowly, a grin plastered across her face. "No, no, it isn't magic, though it would appear so. It's actually pretty close to the windows mechanisms, as more tunnels allow the smoke out, while keeping the rain out." She plucked the last berry, giving it over to Kaden, who gratefully took it.

With a final glance at the sunlight, Natalie ended her dialogue, "We should go. We've got quite a day ahead of us." and led the way to the surface. The end of the tunnel, however, Kaden hadn't expected.

He probably should have, after seeing the basic mechanisms of the base, and exclaimed at the flat surface before him, "It's blocked…" Natalie seemed to get a kick out of watching his curiosity, a trait any Eevee would naturally have in great abundance, and gave him a gleeful look. Taking a cord in her mouth, she pulled to the side, slowly drawing it towards the middle of the tunnel. With the cord going into the wall, and immediately out a hole next to it, it was tied to a section of the blockage.

The obstacle began to shift, and rotated as she pulled towards the opposite wall. Kaden realized what she was doing, and copied her actions, pulling the circular disk out of the way. It was a door, using a simple pulley system, of which the wall they now backed had as well, likely for closing it. It had been loud, rumbling open, as the door rolled up a tiny incline. _'What else has her fathered dreamed up?'_ he mused, as he followed her into the forest.

---

The forest was alive with the songs of birds, and flourished with green grass and underbrush. Tall, dark trees stood proudly around them, topped by impressive crowns of leaves. It was peaceful, Kaden realized, and brought his mind at ease.

The soft tapping of their paws upon the dirt trail was too minor a disturbance to break the happy mood. But a new sound caught Kaden's ears, as he looked beyond some trees.

Entranced by the sound, he moved towards it, curious as to what it was. It was a gurgle of various pitches, as if something beyond description was rolling over the terrain. As he came into view, only one word came to mind: Water.

He quickly moved forwards, looking into the crystal clear waters before him. It was a small trail, cut into the ground. Small rocks layered the bottom as water filled it to the top. Dipping his head down, he closed his eyes, slipping his tongue into the chilled liquid. It was as clean as it looked, if not cleaner, and he happily began lapping it up.

A bush rustled behind him, causing him to freeze, his eyes wide open, his ears angled back to take in any sounds of danger. Paralyzed by fear and uncertainty, he realized he was alone. _'Where had Natalie gone?'_ His heart raced, as he tried to think of what to do. Should he run? Hide? Or could he possibly take his chances in self defense?

The bushes rustled once more, and his mind screamed, _'Run!'_ but he wouldn't move. He couldn't. Unable to move, he stood, his head dipped towards the water, not daring to move a muscle. But the sound of water being lapped just upstream of him broke his paralysis. There, beside him, was Natalie, drinking in the cool water.

He released his held breathe, his heart rate returning to normal, as the fear of imminent danger left him. "If you wanted a drink, you could have asked." She said. She wasn't as cheery as she had been earlier. "I had to backtrack, looking for you." Her tone darkened, and his ears shot back, as fear tinted his eyes. She kept her visible eye nailed on him as she continued drinking. Instinctively, he shrunk back, tail between his legs, as he backed away from her.

She sighed, ripping her gaze from him, straightening her ears from their laid back position. His, however, didn't as he cowered into a tree. Nearby, a pidgey cooed at the scene.

"Come on, we're almost there." She spoke, leaving her spot to walk back through the bushes, and onto the trail. He hesitated, but soon followed.

---

They came upon the edge of the forest, and witnessed the brilliant sun shining down upon them. Natalie took in a deep breath, releasing it. She stood there, basking in the sun for a moment, before sighing her frustration out to the winds.

Now coming to the eastern gate, they entered. Kaden kept himself close to Natalie as he looked once more at the wonders of the town. He saw much more of the town as they made their way through, towards the northern mountain bordering the town. Residential buildings were on either side of them, and strange creatures looked at them as they did their day-to-day tasks.

Natalie remained calm, neither turning her head, nor speaking, while Kaden remained cautious, uncertain as to what these strange beings might do. They never bothered them, and some gave him strange looks, even smiles, as the two eevees made their way to the base of the small mountain.

---

Inside, Kaden gasped in awe, _'Natalie was right. Her home does rival the Guild'._ Before him was a vast chamber, with smooth walls, and bright crystals everywhere. Each crystal was a golden color, and shone like the sun. Not a wall was spared, as the crystals were hidden behind a fractured cover, spreading the light to different parts, while toning down the intensity of its light.

As they started across the room, Kaden was entranced by a beautiful pattern upon the floor, glowing in all its many colors. It was a mural, he noted, circular, with a golden border. Depicted in the middle were two creatures, facing each other on either side of the circle. On the left, a vast, multi-colored bird unlike any forest bird he had seen, spread its wings across the mural. Opposing it was a sleek creature. It was avian-like in body, but seemed more like some of the larger creatures he had seen, with a beast-like head and stubby spikes protruding from the depicted creature's back. Both seemed to be in battle, as majestic as it was. Depicted flames battled the blue waters the sleek creature wielded, clashing, but in unity. In the border, above the bird, was a strong-looking monster. Another one, sleek and graceful was on the beast-bird's side. But, beneath the clashing fires and waves, was a third, a ferocious creature with fangs.

The entire mural glowed unnaturally, and as he put his paw forwards to cross it, part of the glow was destroyed, leaving the mark of his shadow upon it. Pulling it back, as to not damage the rest of the mural, he watched the unearthly glow return like any other light.

Looking upwards, to the top of the vaulted ceiling, he gasped. The image on the floor was mirrored on the ceiling. The dome had abruptly ended in a wide, flat surface, and behind the remarkable glow of the image were the very crystals used to light the halls. He understood now. The light, cast from the crystals above, shone through the colored covers like the lights in the Guild's halls. And, with precision, the lights matched with the carving depictions, bringing it to life, causing the mural itself to glow.

He stood there, marveled by its beauty. The glass casing above, so cleverly designed, the mural before him, expertly carved to perfection, all of it amazed him. So he stood there, soaking it all in, entranced by the beautiful colors. But such a masterpiece would have a purpose, like everything did.

But those questions would have to wait, as Natalie looped her foreleg around his, and dragged him towards their left, and down the hall. Alcove after alcove passed them, as thick pillars jutted from the floor. Reaching a sun-lit staircase, they ascended.

Up the spiral staircase they went, exchanging greetings with strange bipedal guild members in passage. Higher and higher, they climbed, until the floor they had started on was many levels below them. Kaden was exhausted by the time they reached the massive doors, while Natalie seemed just faintly effected by their climb.

Letting him catch his breath, Natalie smiled, waiting patiently. Having just about collected himself, Kaden examined his surroundings. The hallway behind them was lined with windows, and featured a thin red carpet down its length. The single hallway to their right featured the same windows and carpet, before turning left, and disappearing down to other parts of the guild. The vast doors held the two creatures featured in the mural; the same two that had battled each other. But here, on this door, they faced each other, wings outstretched as to counter each others' winds. Only a decorative set of runes graced the door, other than the large handles between the two creatures. Real sunlight bathed them, as they prepared themselves to enter.

A clunking sound could be heard behind the doors, before it swung open with a loud creek. A tall, green figure, featuring a long leaf-life appendage upon its head, stood before them. Its yellow eyes looked them over, its face stern and calculating. "The Guild Master will see you now." He moved his arms in a fashion as to offer them passage, bowing slightly in respect.

Moving through the door, they entered the Guild Master's Hall, and all sense of free movement left them as the massive doors boomed shut behind them. Windows stood proudly upon their left, letting in golden sunlight, and marble pillars of an equally marble hall stood on either side of them. A rich crimson carpet was displayed between the pillars, running its length down the room. And before them, perched gracefully upon a marble throne, was the Guild Master.


	3. Chapter 3: Bands and Stripes

**Sorry for the long absence. Live has been very consuming. But finally, now that it is Summer, I can get back to writing the story! :D So I apologize if this chapter doesn't flow right, I had to try and revive the mood and style. :/ -**

They stood there, not daring to move, as the Guild Master looked them over from the throne. Nothing moved; not an ear, tail, nor hair. Silence surrounded them, allowing the echoes from beyond the massive doors to seep through.

Finally, the Guild Master spoke, "Natalie, it is good to see you again." It was feminine, aged yet cut through the air with precision. "How are you today?" She turned her head towards the young eevee, any formal image being dropped briefly.

"I am fine, Guild Master." Natalie bowed slightly, continuing, "Anyway, this is-"

"Kaden." She nodded in acknowledgement. Kaden gaped in shock. _'She knows me? How? Does this mean she is connected to my past? Is… Is she my…'_

"Now, now, let's not get off track." She was speaking to him, her eyes locked with his; her large, shining eyes, twinkling with the brilliance of the sun, reflecting calmness, control… power; but most of all, wisdom.

Returning to formalities, she resumed her pose. "Now, I believe you had something to tell me, Natalie?" The eevee shifted uneasily. "Y-yes… We… would like to join the Guild.

Nothing changed in the Guild Master's expression, leading Kaden to believe she already knew. She sat there, staring into the young eevee's eyes, looking into her soul.

"Very well," She spoke, stepping off the throne. "Now follow me." They quickly followed, not daring to disobey the Guild Master.

Kaden finally had the time to let his focus shift away from the awkward introduction. With Natalie walking beside the Guild Master, Kaden hung back, looking the Guild Master over to place her in his memories. She was easily twice as tall as either Kaden or Natalie, and had a strange shade of light lavender fur, glowing with an unearthly shimmer. With a two-pronged tail, and ears like his, she had long tufts of fur hanging from the sides of the head. The most noticeable features were the eyes; seconded only by the red jewel embedded in the forehead.

"And stop staring, Kaden. We have much to discuss." Kaden had his head snapped ahead, eyes large, and ears back. The Guild Master stared him down, her face stern and business-like. _'You should really be a part of the conversation. It involves your future, little one.'_ Those shining eyes bored into him, _'Come closer. Join us. We have much to discuss.'_ Kaden couldn't describe how unnerving it was to have someone's voice in his head, as the Guild Master had done.

She turned to leave, Natalie trailing alongside. Kaden slowly followed after, uncertain of what else to expect. The hallway was long and mimicked the designs of the other halls. Strangely, the only doors were spread out at the far end of the hall. Eventually, Kaden caught up.

"Your parents were good members; some of the best in the guild. It was unfortunate when they passed away; as it is that you lived alone since then. None the less, I think you have the potential to become an excellent guild member, and I know you would make them proud." They were reaching the end of the hall.

Sunlight streamed into the hallway as the door was opened. They stepped into the room, the floor changing to an elegant tile set, leaving Kaden bewildered. In the center stood a vast tree, towering above him, reaching for the sky in the roofless chamber, barely topping the grey brick walls. Its bark was a dark brown, as the trunk spiraled upwards, branching out to many thick branches, each supporting a forest of leaves and dangling vines.

The air was chilled, as shadows were beset across much of the courtyard. The sound of water caught Kaden's attention, and he spied the embedded creek around the jungle tree. It wound all around the tree, with vast rocks jutting into the air. Upon one lay the Guild Master, eyeing both eevee as they took their places.

They let the sounds of the room sink in as they waited. The wind gently rustling the leaves with its invisible breathe, the sound of the stream gurgling quietly, and the cool air settling itself upon them, easing their muscles and minds with each breathe.

A sigh broke his concentration as he opened his eyes to look at the Guild Master. Her formal pose had been laid aside, as she lay comfortably upon the angled rock. "Now where were we? Ah yes… teams…" she began, her voice relaxed and informal. "I'm pretty sure you know how the teams go, Natalie, but does Kaden know?" Natalie shook her head.

The Guild Master frowned, thinking to herself before speaking, "Ok then. Let's see… Ah. The new recruits to this division of the guild never start a team right away. That is far too dangerous, and often reflects badly upon the guild, something certain guilds seem unable to realize… Instead, here, in Silver Spring, we have training groups. New recruits are assigned to a team with up to eight trainees per group. These groups, however, are split into smaller groups of four. It is done this way to better manage the recruits, as flaws can be fixed with smaller numbers and teams can be compared for a better learning experience. I cannot say for certain how long it will take for you to graduate to become a team of your own, but I have faith that you two will do your best." She nodded briefly, looking towards the giant tree. "Do you two still wish to join? It will be strenuous as a trainee, and even more so as an official team. I've had friends lose their lives in service to the guild. It is a rough life."

Natalie and Kaden exchanged glances, turning back to the elderly Espeon with a firm "Yes." The Guild Master turned back to them, looking upon the confidant faces of the two youth. "Good. I am glad to hear that." She pulled herself up to stand. "Then we shall go and meet the other trainee groups, and you will be assigned to one of the captains."

Through the door they went, down the hall, and out the large doors. Further, deeper into the base they ventured, down several flights of stairs, and through a heavily decorated door. They entered into a windowless room, a table set in the middle, and benches placed around it. In these benches were the trainees, a blue crocodile, a spined purple rabbit, a black hound, and many others. Standing on the opposite side was a tall, green figure, with shining blades of bone for arms, and features just as sharp. He looked up from the map he had been reading, and bowed in respect towards the Guild Master. "How are you today, Guild Master?"

"I am fine, Kor'dal. And you? How is your group?" She inquired, eyeing each of the recruits.

"I am well. We were just going over the map and scenarios for tomorrow's missions." He glanced at his students, who gazed at the two eevee with varied looks of excitement or curiosity. "Speaking of which, Tarra," He addressed the black and grey hound, which now looked up at him uneasily, "You are on one side of the ravine. A raging river roars below. A rickety old bridge lies between you and the town. You have acquired the object of your quest, and now need to return it to town. Another, newer bridge lies a mile upstream, and you have very little time before nightfall, your deadline. What do you do?" His gaze was fixed upon the small hound, as it squirmed nervously before him. "Well? Show the Guild Master what you have learned."

She stuttered, trying to speak comprehensibly while all eyes focused on her. Finally, finding an answer, she gave it as quickly as possible to her mentor. "I cross the bridge. It's the shortest way, as a two mile trek would not guarantee my arrival on time…"

"Take the risk of the longer route. The old bridge would likely collapse beneath your feet, sweeping both you and your prize downstream. The deadline would pass and you would be lost. You would have failed your mission." The pup withdrew into the bench, shamed by her failure and embarrassment. The scythed creature shook his head, and the Guild Master turned to leave, taking the two eevees in stride.

As the door closed, Kaden heard the captain yell, "Eyes over here!" He flinched as a metallic clang against stone sounded. Kaden could tell, Kor'dal definitely had their attention.

They came upon yet another decorated door. Kaden guessed it was the eighth group, the others either being gone, mostly gone, or otherwise composed of only girls, as was the case in the third group. The trio entered, finding yet another familiar room; the same crystals, the same table, the same design.

However, this time, like the first and seventh recruit meeting rooms, had their respective team within. A group of young creatures glanced at the door, as they continued to eat their lunch, listening to their captain talk. The captain was a proud-looking creature, with jet-black fur, standing out against the blue fur covering other parts of his form. The tip of his tail was adorned with a star, and his eyes turned to pierce Kaden, instilling fear into him.

Kaden pulled back, instinctively hiding behind the espeon's leg, avoiding the gaze of the fearsome lion. The lion, luckily, removed his gaze from Kaden, exchanging greetings with the Guild Master. With the group taking a five minute break, the captain and the Guild Master stepped outside of the room to talk.

Kaden pulled away from the door, watching warily as the lion disappeared behind. A hand landed upon his shoulder. "Don't worry. He does that to everyone." Kaden looked to the source. It was yellow, and banded all the way down its body in a strange pattern of tough skin, like a biological armor. "I'm Rodney." It smiled, "What's your name?"

"K-Kaden" he responded, trying to replace the sight of the lion's eyes from his mind. The armadillo took his paw, shaking it slowly, its black eyes staring into Kaden's. It was strange, looking into the endless pits that were the armadillo's eyes, as they caught the light from the crystals of the room.

Natalie was talking to other members of the group, but Kaden did not listen, instead eyeing the door with mistrust.

"So, where are you from?" Rodney asked, taking a bite out of an Oran berry. Kaden did not respond, but continued to stare towards the door. They stood there, waiting for Kaden's answer as Natalie walked up, a strange dog at her side.

"And this is Kaden." Natalie said, nodding in his direction. The dog smiled at him, "Hello" she said, her yellow tail wagging back and forth across the floor.

"Err… Hi…" Kaden replied. The dog was a bright orange with sharp black striped across her body. Her face reflected curiosity and playfulness.

"Rodney and I are lacking two members from our group. If you wanted to join, Rodney and I would be more than happy to have the extra help. Right Rodney?" She nudged the armadillo, and he quickly nodded.

"That'd be great. Thank you." Natalie smiled.

But their attention was soon swayed as the lion and the Guild Master stepped back into the room. The lion looked over his students, and announced. "Natalie and Kaden will be joining our group by the Guild Master's request. Treat them well and befriend them. They will be joining us on our mission to the Great Fjord tomorrow."

Murmuring and exclamations burst forth from the trainees. "The Great Fjord? Them? But that's for experienced members!" "Why do they get to go? We never got anything hard when we joined." Maybe they got trained by the Guild Master?" "Does she-" many bewildered comments and questions were coming forth, but would not have the opportunity of being fulfilled.

"-Enough!" The lion yelled, causing many to cut their sentences short to cover their ears. They soon opened their eyes, ever silent and attentive. "The Guild Master asked that I take them into the group. As I do not have enough time to train them from the beginning, you will have to teach them. When we go on our mission with them, I want you all to take care of each other. No one left behind, and we all stick together. Do you understand?" Most students simply stared ahead, while few nodded slowly.

The Guild Master looked towards the two Eevees, calling their attention for a moment, _'Now, I want you two to watch how everyone works under Captain Skye. You must do everything he tells you to do without question. If you do not understand, simply ask him to clarify. But I warn you, he can have a short temper, and doesn't tolerate answering lots of questions. Now, when you two return from your mission tomorrow, I would like to speak with you. Now pay attention to Captain Skye.'_ And she slipped out of the room.

"As everyone else has been paired up into a group of four, which leaves Rodney and Claire to be teamed up with Kaden and Natalie." The lion glanced towards the newly formed trainee team. "Finish up lunch and get ready to head out to Deepwater Springs for today's mission." He finished, leaving his trainees to finish their food and prepare for the trip. Turning to the Eevees, he walked over. "Claire and Rodney, I want you two to take today off to learn about Natalie and Kaden. Become acquainted with them. Do not take this as a break, while you may travel where you want for today, I expect a report by tonight on what you have learned." The pair smiled at him as he nodded and walked out the door. "The rest of you, meet me out front in five."

As the other trainee groups scuttled out the door, the hound, armadillo, and eevees watched, before finally being left alone in the empty room. "So…" Claire began, "Where to?"


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

"Bodyguards?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Cisco nodded as they walked along the town's streets, "they escort a caravan from town to town across the land. It's a pretty good living, really."

"So why'd you leave?" both Natalie and Kaden were curious. Rodney simply plodded alongside, paying more attention to the path they walked.

"Living in a caravan is all good and fun, but I needed a change of scenery, and wanted to break routine. So when we passed through Silver Springs, I decided to join the local guild." She smiled, "And so far, it's been great!"

The four walked through the streets in silence as Cisco reflected upon memories of her family. Kaden wondered where his family was. Where were they? Or had he decided to join the guild and left them like Cisco did? But he found the biggest question bothering him to be whether or not he would ever see them again.

"I ran away," Rodney spoke, finally joining the conversation. Kaden and Natalie gave him confused looks while Cisco rolled her eyes, "They were a bunch of idiots, anyway. You know what they do all day? Dig. That's right, they **dig**. And I can't stand to be a mindless drone, making endless tunnels! I'd die of boredom!"

"Bit harsh, don't you think, Rodney?" Cisco hinted. Looking to the new recruits, she teased, "He practices." Rodney gave her a disapproving glare.

As the first of the shops appeared up ahead, they moved into the Trade District, full of vendors selling various foods and items. Kaden took in the many smells and savored their unique flavors. Various calls to passing citizens to buy their goods rang out on either side. Many passed by, but the young eevee was curious.

Stepping up to a booth, the clerk appeared before him. "Welcome! Welcome to Harry's Delicious Baked Goods! How may I serve you today?" He smiled a wide smile. Kaden looked at the clerk curiously. He had never seen such a thing as it. A four-armed boulder stood before him, with an impossibly wide smile, and a clear voice that defied its rocky appearance.

Turning his attention to the baked goods between them, Kaden looked them over. Each tray of the breads smelled differently, but many looked alike. Behind him, Cisco, Rodney, and Natalie stood watching, passing words between each other. Rodney looked up to the sky, before making a statement. Natalie rolled her eyes and shook her head, picking herself up to head over to the stall.

"What do you want, Kaden?" She said with contempt. The clerk continued to smile his wide smile as he looked upon the pair before him.

"Hello, pretty lady! What would you like, today?" He beamed with his cheerful voice.

"Nothing, today, Rocky Harry." She sighed, "Kaden?" He still seemed unsure. "If you're unsure, we can go get lunch when you know what you want…" Kaden shook his head. He continued to look each tray over, trying to find the bread he wanted.

"This one." He finally decided. Natalie looked at it, and back to the clerk. Sighing, she asked, "How much?" The ever-cheerful clerk discussed the price, and they were on their way.

They were seated around a fountain, its cool water pouring out at a steady pace. The four ate their separate meals while they discussed each other's history. Kaden ate his pastry, remaining quiet as he listened to the others talk. But soon, the topic fell on him.

"So, Kaden, what's your story?" Cisco asked. He looked up questioningly. Natalie seemed nervous now, carefully glancing between Kaden and Cisco.

Carefully, she spoke to Cisco, "We try to avoid that one… It's… He's a bit sensitive to it." Kaden's ears fell back. She was right. While it had just happened, talking about one's loss of memory was always a conversation stopper, and as Kaden was finding out, was the source of a lot of pity and special treatment. But now, as he watched the three talked in a hushed tone, and while Kaden was no longer listening, he knew exactly what they were saying.

And inside him, he felt the pain of his missing history, the lack of his life story, his family and friends of old. And for the first time in his new life, he felt shame.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Fjord

The cold, stone walls of the canyon towered high into the morning sky, as the small group pressed on. The morning dew clung to the grass and the rocks, making the early morning shimmer in a golden light.

Natalie and Kaden dragged themselves in a sleepy manner, their tails brushing against the ground, and their eyes drowsily held open. Rodney and Cisco, however, were wide awake, enjoying the fine morning weather around them.

The group remained silent, hesitant to break the morning peace, as they walked down the path that entered the canyon. The sun rose higher and their surroundings grew livelier. The birds began to chirp, and the insects emerged to bathe in the morning rays.

In the distance, among the red rocks of the canyon sat Captain Skye, proud-looking and regal in the morning air. Off to his left, the other four recruits were engrossed in a debate. He opened his eyes as the second group arrived, and stood up.

"Alright, listen up." He spoke in a calm yet powerful voice. The first group grew quiet to the words of their captain, "Today, we will be journeying into the Great Fjord. Before we go in, I'd like for you to learn a bit about this place, so you can reflect upon more than what lies within it."

"About 600 cycles ago, this area flew under the banner of the Corian Nation, or as your teachers have probably called it, the Granite Empire. They were a proud race of earth-dwellers, strong and resilient to the attacks of their neighbors. For many hundreds of cycles, they had flourished, and for many more they had protected themselves behind these cliffs." His eyes scanned over his audience.

"But around 500 cycles ago, they fought with an enemy far surpassing the might of any of their neighbors. For an entire season they fought, never tiring, never pausing, but they had met their match. The stories of the time spoke that the might of the ocean bore down upon them, and while the ocean is far away, it remains tied to this place." The lion turned to face the canyon, and took his place upon a jutting rock. "This canyon is the ancient fortress of the Corian people. The interior remains a mystery, but networks of tunnels have been discovered, yet never explored."

"I want you all to stay together in your respective groups, and avoid straying far. Rescue missions are neigh impossible in this shattered land." Turning to his students, he gave his final bit of wisdom, "Many rock and ground types still lurk in this canyon, but do not be surprised if you see water types, as they are common in the Under-canyon. Now that your history lesson is out of the way, we will head out in a few moments. Anyone who has business to attend to should do it while they have a chance. I will not permit stragglers." He turned his gaze back towards the path leading deeper into the canyon.

Minutes had passed and the sun now beat down upon them as the groups took their first steps into the canyon. Captain Skye lead them forwards, as both groups followed his lead, talking amongst themselves.

Rodney looked towards the ground, watching the cracks in the earth with mild interest. Cisco looked up towards the ledges around them as she pondered aloud, "I wonder what we'll see?"

"Rock-types, obviously." Natalie responded, "A few geodude, maybe some vibrava." Kaden listened, but knew naught of what they spoke of.

"Who knows!" Cisco said excitedly, "Maybe we'll find a Corian! That would be cool! Maybe they could be some sort of distant cousins of yours, Rodney."

"Doubtful. While Corians may be the predecessors to my species, it is unlikely that my warren came from them. We moved into the plains, and I don't think we have any history in the area. But I would like to see those tunnels…"

"You may very well get that chance, Rodney," Natalie encouraged, "When you are on a team, you can explore the canyon to your heart's desire!"

Rodney looked into Natalie's eyes, and smiled. "One day…"

The groups slowed to a stop as they turned the bend. Before them lay a vast series of flat rocks, settled unevenly with their path. As the group slowly approached, members of the other group started to look around, straining their ears to hear something.

Kaden seemed to hear something as well, as he tilted his ears around, trying to pinpoint the source. "I see some of you have caught on. That is the sound of water." Captain Skye spoke, "I know you are all wondering where the water is, but I advise not seeking it out."

"It is beneath you. As we make our way across the shattered path up ahead, you will have moments where you can hear it clearly. It is the sound of the ocean as it beats upon the lower walls of the canyon. Many of these jagged rocks are set upon pillars, and some have even collapsed into the waters below. Do not fall, for I will not be able to reach you. For your own safety, please avoid the gaps in the Shattered Road."

The groups gathered around their leader as he leapt upon one of the balanced rocks, "Now, we will set a path across the road to reach the other side. Please do not crowd on the same rocks, and do not crowd me. Follow my path exactly, and you should emerge from this place in one piece. Failure to comply with this-"

"-Marcus!" A Houndour sprang to attention, "Keep your head out of the gaps. Or else you will be benched," The lion said sternly. He paused, looking over his students a final time, "Follow me."

The two groups followed without hesitation, keeping strictly to the rocks that their leader touched. As Kaden took his first step upon the balancing rocks, he overheard the beginnings of chatter, "There were eyes down there!" the houndour had exclaimed worriedly, "Big, red ones." He shivered from the sight.

"What were they?" Another member of the group asked. The houndour shook his head. His friends discussed it briefly, guessing as to the owner of the eyes. But despite their curiosity, both groups moved on, following their captain.

As they crossed the unlevel surface of the Shattered Road, they came across an outcropping of rock on the side of the path. The sun had risen high into the sky, and the morning dew had all but evaporated. Directed by their captain, the two groups headed towards the ledge for their break.

The ledge was nearly full as the students broke out their lunches, finding what available space they had to settle down. They looked upon the landscape as they ate, and listened to the unique sounds of the canyon. The wind rushed through the channels of heavy stone, and brushed along the dust. What vegetation existed leaned lightly with the gusts.

It was oddly quiet, unlike their green homeland of Silverspring, but the warm breeze lulled them into a content, drowsy peace of mind, with nothing for miles to interrupt the spell.

They sat there for a while, finishing their meals in silence as they gazed upon the scene of the Shattered Road. The many angled rocks stretched the length of their section of canyon, and they had quite a ways to go.

As the dusty summer breeze blew between the towering walls of the canyon, Captain Skye stood up, stretching his legs as he descended to the Shattered Road. "Finish up, and gather with me when you are done. We'll head out in a short moment." He ordered.

Everyone did as told, and had gathered around him quickly. Again, they repeated the process of crossing the rocks single file, avoiding the large cracks and holes.

As they ventured deeper into the canyon, they began to see examples of life around them, from spearows, to geodude as they went about their lives. But the wild creatures did little to notice the two groups, and cared not that they were there.

Finally, the end of the Shattered Road was in sight, ending just hundreds of paces away. The solid ground welcomed them as they neared.

Eagerly, they made their way towards the end, where they soon spread out across the area, no longer being confined to a line among balanced rocks.

Captain Skye continued to lead them away from the Shattered Road, and down a narrow tear in the cliffs. Again, both groups were forced into single file in an effort to squeeze into the crevasse.

Water trickled from one of the walls, working its way down a smoothed section of stone that it had successfully eroded over time, and followed the winding rip in the direction they headed. The stone walls on either side and where it weaved in and out of the way successfully encased their sounds, trapping them in an echo chamber. The air was silent until they emerged at the end, as they were bombarded by the sound of a river, and a small waterfall nearby.

They had emerged to a riverbank, layered with round rocks and pebbles, carefully carved by the waters and time. Plants grew along the walls of the shadowed riverbank, reaching into the open for what sunlight they could get. Moss clung to the rocks and walls, forming large cushions upon the ground and upon the face of the cliffs.

"Take a break, everyone." Captain Skye called, letting both groups surge forth while he found a large, flat rock to settle down upon.

The first group had all entered the water by the time Kaden had emerged from the passageway. He looked around, amazed by the beauty of the area they had discovered. Natalie called him over from the water, urging him to join them.

He approached the water, dipping a paw into its cool essence. Rodney was beside him, staring at a submerged rock with great interest. Kaden, Natalie and Cisco watched as Rodney stuck s paw in to retrieve the rock.

"I thought your type was weak to water, Rodney." Natalie said

"Nope." Rodney replied, now rubbing a paw across the smooth, polished surface of the rock. "Water doesn't harm us sandshrews. We just hate getting wet. Just like how no one else likes being splashed with water. We just don't deal with water often because we live underground, and the presence of water would mess with the Warren's layout. But no, it doesn't present a problem to us physically."

Cisco inserted, "One would get that impression due to how few times they get in the water, and believe me, Rodney does get in the water. But if he wants to stay dry, leave him to it. It's just less water to shed."

"Well, ok. If that's what you want, Rodney. But feel free to join us if you change your mind." Natalie concluded, stepping onto a boulder and climbing it to the top of the waterfall, at which point she called to her group, beckoning them to join and play with her.

Skye lay patiently on his rock, watching the two groups play in the river. He relaxed, watching the first group roll and wrestle in the lower part of the river, and the second group begin playing above the small waterfall. He wasn't worried about their ability to get around, but rather that something wild would attack the children.

Rodney picked up stones, comparing them to others, searching for just the perfect one. He wanted the right size, the right shape, the right color. He wanted one that was perfect. And as he picked up another to inspect, he heard a slight tumble of dirt across from him.

Looking at him from a hole in the wall, hidden almost behind a bush, was a face. It wasn't clear as to what the face belonged to, as Rodney saw only the glimmer of its eyes in the darkness. But he could tell it was watching him intently.

It seemed ready to emerge from its hole when a large splash between it and Rodney cause it to pull back. Rodney's gaze shot to the source of the splash. Cisco was swimming along to the side of the bank to head back up to rejoin the others. Natalie soon jumped, followed by a nervous Kaden as they splashed into the deeper waters at the base of the waterfall.

Rodney looked back to the hole. The glimmer of eyes was gone. Whatever had been in there had been scared by the splash and had fled in. But what was it? He wanted to know.

Checking to make sure that the Captain wasn't looking, he moved to the hole, and slipped in. He hoped he wasn't noticed.


	6. Chapter 6: Earthen Mystery

Rodney crawled his way down the tunnel, pursuing whatever he had seen. Up ahead, the movement of his curiosity scrambled around a corner. As he clambered to reach it, he discovered the tunnel getting narrower, and begin to constrict his body. He soon found himself trying to inch his way through, wondering how his target managed to fit.

A faded light could be seen further down the tunnel. His hopes of an exit regained, he hurriedly inched forwards, scrabbling his claws against the rocky walls of the tunnel.

He soon came to the end, his eyes widening as his looked around the chamber he had come to. A dome-like room had been carved out of the rock, and was faintly lit by a series of single crystals implanted in different sections of wall.

As he wiggled his way out of the tunnel, he gave a gasp of surprise, as he dropped a short distance. He lay there on his belly for a moment, before recovering himself, and taking in his surroundings.

The skittering of claws sounded to his left, drawing his attention towards it. He now noticed a hallway, plunged in darkness. The skittering sounded again, with short bursts. It was eerie, and gave no clues as to the owner of the sound.

"Hello?" He whispered, lowering himself to all fours as he began to carefully advance towards the darkness.

"Who's there?" He called, as he neared it.

The blackness was like a fog, embracing everything it touched, hiding the creature in itself. The skittering came closer, moving from one side of the tunnel to the other.

Rodney was getting nervous now. He questioned the idea of nearing it. He reminded himself how such stories turned out, how they ended horribly. He envisioned a monster, full of teeth and claws, with savage, bloodthirsty eyes. He flinched, pulling back.

"Calm down, Rodney." He ordered himself quietly, "Monsters don't exist…" The skittering made him think otherwise, but, with reassurance, he forced himself to approach, soon coming to the edge of the darkness.

Eyes could be seen, barely twinkling in the dim light of the room. They disappeared for a moment, as the sound of claws on stone grew nearer. They approached, quickly, cautiously, until they stopped in front of him.

He shook, fear beginning to grow within him. He wanted to flee, but stood his ground. Just beyond the curtain of darkness stood whatever had caught his attention at the river. Or so he hoped.

He waited, holding his breath as he watched the darkness. He blinked, wetting his drying, widened eyes, and found himself gazing into the large eyes.

He shouted, pulling back with sudden speed. The creature squeaked, plunging itself into the shadows once more. His heart beat quickly as he laid a paw upon his chest to calm himself as he watched the shadows intently.

Fear gripped him, and he scrambled backwards to the opposing wall. From the shadows the eyes emerged, and was soon followed by a face, and the rest of the creature.

It crouched opposite him, watching him from the entrance of the tunnel. Stubbed plates layered the body, forming formidable plating. It was pointier than his banded armor, and provided its user with protection. The creature looked similar to him, but slightly shorter, and with unnatural plates. Thicker claws adorned the paws, making his own look frail.

Regaining his cool, Rodney pulled himself up. The creature flinched as he did so, hugging the tunnel wall. Rodney took a step, raising his paws disarmingly, "I won't hurt you. I promise." He took another step, and then another.

It bolted, rushing into the darkness of the passage. He cursed, and set chase, following the sound of its claws as it fled down the tunnel.

It was fast. Faster than him, he noted, as it reached the end of the tunnel and took a turn to the right. He took the turn, chasing the sound of its claws as it veered down another path.

He skidded around this turn, and came to a stop. It was gone. He looked at the walls of the tunnel he had turned in to. Adorning the walls were large arches, stretching from one wall to the other. A series of intersecting squares patterned the pillars. Between the pillars, slots were carved, some of which held the crystals. Unfortunately, many of them were dead, casting many parts of the hallway into obscurity.

Rodney made his way quietly down the hallway, looking around at the pillars on either side. The sections between the pillars were also home to various tunnels, likely leading around the ancient kingdom.

The scratching of rock drew his attention to one of the holes. As he drew nearer, a pebble clattered out of its depths. Skittering could be heard within the tunnel, as something moved within, pulling itself deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

He followed the sound along the wall, checking each hole for the continued noise. At times, it drew nearer, but at others, it moved further away. The more e searched, the harder it was to find it, and pinpoint the tunnel.

However, as he rounded the corner of the hall, Rodney felt the touch of the summer breeze upon his scales. His attention lost from the escaping shrew, the turned around, his eyes widening in amazement.

The warm day's breeze came in gusts. He stood within the ruins of a massive hall. The walls were worn or desecrated with holes, displaying the age of the room. Sand collected near a large hole in a section adjoining the wall and ceiling of the grand room, piled high and lit by large sun beams.

In the middle lay a large stone table, smashed in the middle, leaving the two halves to slope towards each other.

Built into the far wall of the great room stood a massive crest of stone. The crest displayed two plateaus rising up, a canyon between them. In the sky above each plateau were three circles. His awe rose to new levels as he recognized the crest. "It can't be…" he muttered, as the sun began to illuminate the entire crest.


End file.
